Violet's Eevee
Eevee is a Pokémon owned by Violet Evergarden. She is her first and starter Pokémon. | |ability = Adaptability Confirmed in Thrown in Head First |current = With Violet |prevonum = 133 |firststagename = Eevee |secondstagename = |numeps1 = |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = |location = Saffron City }} Pokémon Tales: Violet In The Girl with No Arms, Eevee runs through Silph Co in a panicked frenzy. The heart pattern on her tail reveals she is female. Violet goes over to calm Eevee, revealing Eevee has lost her front right paw. Violet relates to her by taking off her own prosthetic arm. Eevee goes up to Violet comforted and is captured by Violet. Eevee is given a prosthetic leg, working to figure out how to walk with it. She later battles against Chase's Bulbasaur, stumbling and tripping over the prosthetic. Eevee loses the battle, and Violet carries Eevee as she travels with Chase. In Hand Crafted, Eevee had her prosthetic limb updated to reduce the amount of friction that occurred while running and battling. This improved her coordination and performance. She had a practice battle against Sorrel's Aipom. Despite improved movement and battle prowess, she is defeated. In This Broken Wing, Eevee tries to blind a wild Fearow with Sand Attack. This doesn't work as Fearow's ability is Keen Eye. In Running Before you Can Walk, Eevee walks with Violet and Oricorio to watch the sunrise. The walk is too far for her as she cries to let Violet know so. Later Violet tries brushing her fur. Violet brushes too hard causing Eevee to flee. Hazel shows Violet the correct method and Eevee enjoys it. In Thrown in Head First, Eevee battles Misty's Marill in the Cerulean Gym. Eevee starts off well, showing off a Quick Attack and revealing her Adaptability ability. However, the slick platforms covered in water causes Eevee's prosthetic to lose traction, unable to stay on her feet. She is knocked into the water and defeated. In Eevee Maniac, the group learns of several new Eevee moves from Bill. Violet decides to teach it the move Bouncy Bubble and they go swimming at the cove. Eevee and Violet play and splash each other, trying to build a connection. When Misty and her Lanturn come help, Eevee begins to form a bubble for the attack. The bubble pops however, dousing her. In Honey Trap, the group is separated by a Beedrill swarm. Eevee fatiguing while she ran led her to be with Hazel and Aipom. She was defiant against Hazel using some perfume to find Teddiursa as it led to more Beedrill coming. Eevee used an imperfect Bouncy Bubble to wash the perfume off Hazel. In 16 Minutes, Eevee worked to destroy the boulders separating her from Violet with her incomplete Bouncy Bubble. She worked herself into exhaustion until a wild Makuhita assisted. When she went to run for help, she collapsed. In Chasing a Rival, Eevee battles against Chase's Ivysaur. She holds her own and dodges Ivysaur's attacks, showing off a completed Bouncy Bubble. As Violet becomes excited from the battle, Eevee unlocks a mysterious power and uses "gold tackle." Despite this, Eevee is defeated. In Berrylicious, Eevee washes the perfume off Hazel with Bouncy Bubble. In Blooming Trainer, Eevee was Violet's last choice against Erika, battling Lombre. Eevee blinded it with Sand Attack then defeated it with Quick Attack. She then battled Vileplume. Vileplume overwhelmed Eevee easily, though Violet was determined to win. The two utilized the Partner Power to attack. However, Vileplume survives and Eevee is defeated. In Metal Works at the Bridge, Eevee uses Bouncy Bubble along with Flabébé's Vine Whip to form a makeshift spyglass. In Follow the Flowers, Eevee trains with Bill's Abra in order to learn how to use Psychic powers for a re-discovered move; Glitzy Glow. By the end of the training session Eevee has learned the move, and that it creates a Light Screen on the field. In Ninja Battle, Eevee was used to battle Janine's Crobat. Eevee is able to match Crobat's speed and uses her new Glitzy Glow to do major damage. Crobat gains the upper hand, but it triggers its powered up Tackle, allowing it to weaken Crobat enough to defeat it. In Fish Tail, Eevee played with Violet at the beach, and defended her when she felt Violet was being threatened. Eevee later assisted in forging a prosthetic fish tail. She used Refresh to calm Relicanth alongside Bounsweet, used Bouncy Bubble to cool heated metal and used Glizty Glow to block the rising tide. She got tired and the waves took Relicanth back to sea once the prosthesis was on. In Ice Cave to Ancient Discoveries, Eevee attempts to battle Paketa's Jynx though they are blown away. She later helps get the Relicanth to the ocean with Glitzy Glow. In Burning the Candles at Both Ends, Eevee battles Blaine's Turtonator, with her energy being drained from Lila's Litwick. She recovers some of this health with Bouncy Bubble, able to battle longer. She is defeated after a good battle. In An Arm Down, Eevee tries to convince Tyrogue of the benefits of the prosthetic limb. Tyrogue initially scares her into stopping, but ultimately takes her advice. In Fighting the Rising Flames, Eevee battles Blaine's Arcanine. Eevee is pounded by its consistent attacks, even with Glitzy Glow's Light Screen. Violet's emotions eventually rise enough to allow Eevee to use her Golden Tackle, and the two Pokémon have a double knockout. In Retaliatory Response, Eevee stays close to Violet as they are at Professor Oak's lab. She later battles Ian's Bulbasaur when it attacks Violet. Eevee struggles to keep up with it as it targets Violet with its attacks instead. Eevee's connection with Violet lets it use Golden Tackle, which breaks through Solar Beam. The battle is ended when Ian's Sandslash intercepts. In Clash of the Fairies, Eevee battles Elise's Granbull. Due to it being asleep Eevee quickly defeats it. She then battles Clefairy and is instantly overwhelmed. Violet connects with Eevee and allows her to use Golden Tackle, though that is broken by Dazzling Gleam and Eevee is defeated. In Sweet Rivals, Eevee trains with Aipom to master Baddy Bad, doing so relatively easily. She then battles Cattleya's Clefable. Clefable's Metronome lets it break Eevee's defenses and her prosthetic becomes cold and brittle. The prosthetic breaks, interrupting the battle. In Three Legged Pokémon, Eevee is still upset that her prosthetic broke and she had only three legs. Despite this, Violet challenged Brock to a gym battle by Eevee's encouragement. Violet was down two Pokémon when Eevee volunteered to battle. She was shaky but quickly defeated Omastar. When battling Onix she realized she couldn't use Bouncy Bubble with no prosthetic to scrape the ground. Their coordination is off as Eevee is trapped in Bind. Violet removes her prosthetic arm to show that they are more than their injuries. Eevee masters Bouncy Bubble and defeats Onix. In Search for the Shiny, Eevee uses Baddy Bad to raise a Reflect barrier to protect the group from Orm's Shuckle. The second time she did this she was defeated. Personality Eevee had suffered a trauma that resulted in the loss of her front right paw, and she was disoriented and scared following. She is timid and confused on everything going on, and is comforted by Violet. She goes with Violet as she makes her feel safe. However as time goes on, she has accepted her new prosthetic and is a cheerful, energetic Pokémon. She is vocal about her opinions and obvious about things she can't do or things she doesn't like. When walking for exercise, Eevee let Violet know when travel was too far, especially when Violet didn't know this limitation. She fled when brushed too hard the first time, but would come back over. Overtime she has become defensive for Violet, so if anyone threatens her or makes fun of her prosthetics she responds with an attack. Known Moves Special Moves Trivia * This Eevee is based off the starter Eevee from the Pokémon Let's Go Eevee game! Her female sprite is used directly from that series. * All of Violet's Pokémon have a form of trauma. Eevee's is the amputation of her front right paw. * Eevee begins learning the move tutor moves unique to the game Let's Go Eevee! ** In series, these moves were moves lost to modern times, and rediscovered by Bill. Eevee using them marks the first time they have been seen in centuries. * Eevee using the hidden move tutor moves unlocked her Partner Power. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Violet's Pokemon (PT)